edfandomcom-20200215-history
Thick as an Ed
"Thick as an Ed" is the 15th episode of Season 4 and the 92nd episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode Ed's lucky chunk of cheese smells disaster for Eddy's latest scam. Plot Awww, look at Ed fast asleep there, it seems a shame to wake him but of course that's not a fact that bothers to cross his little sister's mind. Ed's supposed to be walking Sarah to Jimmy's House but he can't even stay awake long enough to do that which is just as well for us though, because otherwise we'd never get to see what it looks like inside one of his dreams. Sadly though, Ed's dream doesn't last very long either because eager Eddy's just bursting to get on with the scam he's convinced will make him his fortune - a frog jumping derby. All the Eds need to do now of course is catch some frogs. Double D has all sorts of ideas for rounding up likely specimens but once he's downwind of Ed he suddenly loses the power of rational thought and you can't blame him either for Ed doesn't just smell bad in the way that he does every day, this time around he really honks and what's more he's proud of the fact. Tentative blue bottle-aided investigations uncover the fact that sitting inside Ed's pocket is a sizable chunk of cheese that's long since past its sell by date but however much his friends beg, threaten and cajole Ed is not going to give Sheldon up, after all - Sheldon is lucky! From here on in the episode is simply classic Ed, Edd n Eddy as Edd tries to take away Ed's smelly cheese-infected jacket while Ed refuses to cooperate and Eddy - still obsessed with the frog derby - tries to keep the peace between them and get them back to work. As it goes on, the stench really gets to Double D and he becomes more and more neurotic before finally resorting to his dying swan act. Of course it doesn't work and neither does Eddy's request that Ed donate his jacket to be the national flag of a new country the zombie-filled country of 'Edtropia' because whatever they do, Sheldon seems to have a way of finding his way back to Ed. It's not until the enraged Eddy flings the miscreant chunk into the pond (and kills all the fish there in the process) that it finally gives up the ghost. Ed is upset to see Sheldon go but of course not for long, forget Edd's offer of a lucky handkerchief, Ed can go one better already with Angus his more than lucky fishy. Looks like Eddy's plan failed and Ed and Double D arguing… again. Memorable Quotes *'Ed': "Big brother is here, Sarah. Yep, just tying my shoes." to tie his shoe while being half-awake "Here we go!" asleep while still standing Sarah Ed sleeping: "Ah, who needs ya." strolls to Jimmy's house without Ed's help Ed: his own little world "1, 2! Tie my shoe! 3, 4! Close the door!" the door and the badly drawn house collapses "5, 6! Grab some sticks!" up two lampposts "7, 8! Lay them straight!" them on a bad doodle of Jonny and Plank "9, 10! A big fat hen!" said big fat hen and flies away; hatches from falling eggs "11, 12!" gets slapped by Eddy Eddy: "Ed!" returns back to the real world and wakes up "Get up, stupid! You're wasting time! Today's the day, buddy boy! The scam to end all scams, our Triple E Frog Jumping Derby! After we charge the saps for a frog rental fee, they'll race for the grand prize - mittens!" ---- *'Edd': "There's a really inhumane smell coming from you-know-who!" looks at Ed in the wagon Ed: "North to Alaska!" Eddy: unimpressed "Ed stink? So what else is new?!" Edd: "Not like this, Eddy. I think I'm gonna be sick!" off ---- *'Eddy': Edd run off "What about my scam?" Ed: "Maybe his mommy called him." gets close to Eddy as he impersonates a mocking motherly voice "Come home Eddward and pickle your feet!" walks away from Ed while pinching his own nose Eddy: "P.U., Ed! Did something crawl on you and die?" ---- *'Edd': panic-stricken ''"There! In his pocket!" '''Eddy': "Quit yelling in my ear!" Ed: "Don't make me laugh, all that is here is my lucky cheese chunk." waves the chunk under Edd's nose Edd: "Oh my lord!" Ed: "Say hello to Double D, Sheldon." Edd: "That's disgusting, Ed!" Ed: "No Double D, that's Sheldon. He's lived in my pocket 57 days now!" ---- *'Ed': "I am the frog wrangler, so you don't have to touch those slimy weasels." ---- *'Eddy' into the water: "Is that a frog or a boot?" Ed: "A boot?" Eddy: "There, see it? What is it?" Ed: "Kind of looks like Abraham Lincoln, Eddy." Eddy: "What are you talking about?" sticks his face in the water while Double D tries to remove Ed's stinky jacket by stick ---- *'Ed': "Frogs are so stupid! Hooray!" jumps out of his stinky clothes Eddy Edd: "You owe me." Ed's frog bait progress "Try showing some more leg, Ed!" is seen dressed up as frog bait and shows some more leg ---- *'Edd': and exhaling deeply "Success." Eddy impatiently: "Good. Now can you and Ed kiss and make up? 'Cause we've got my retirement to think of!" Ed: "Aha! That's my lucky cheese chunk!" the jar with the stinky cheese inside Eddy: wailing "We're never gonna get any frogs!" puts on his shirt Edd: onto the jar lid "I beg you, in the name that is decent, please don't open this jar, Ed!" Ed: "No go, Joe!" the lid and Edd "It might spoil!" jar, green odor charges to Edd's face Edd: "Defile! Soily! Profane!" away; Ed kisses Sheldon and puts him back in his pocket Ed: "Home sweet home, huh, Sheldon?" D vomits in a bag and starts moping about the Sheldon issue again Trivia/Goofs *Where does Sheldon the lucky cheese chunk get his name? Possibly from the head of AKA's overseas animation Sheldon Arnst! And so what about Angus the more-than-lucky fishy? Maybe we should look no further than AKA's inker Angus Bungay! *After chasing Ed and falling into the water, Eddy was soaking wet. However, seconds later, Eddy was all dried. *How was Edd able to bring his mobile shower with him without the other Eds seeing it? *If Ed has kept Sheldon in his pocket for those fifty days, why didn't Edd or Eddy notice it earlier in the series? *In this episode, Edd has a serious objection to being dirty, while in previous episode, like in "Dawn of the Eds" and "Know it All Ed", Edd is seen playing with garbage. *Ed now has three known lucky objects: a lucky potato, a stale cheese chunk, and a fish corpse. *Ed has had Sheldon for 57 days. *Ed's new lucky cheese chunk Sheldon Jr. appears in the episode "May I Have this Ed?", which probably for Sheldon Jr. must've rot in Ed's pocket the same amount of days or more. *This episode is completely dominated by the Eds, with Sarah making a small appearance at the beginning of this episode and Jonny (even though badly-drawn) making a brief appearance in Ed's dream. Rolf, Nazz, Kevin, Jimmy and the Kankers don't appear. *''Running gags'': :#Ed and Edd fighting about Ed's jacket. :#Eddy trying to break up the argument between Ed and Double D :#Eddy telling them they need to catch some frogs. :#Ed yelling "stinky hat" over and over. :#Edd calling Ed's things names. :#Eddy chasing after Ed. :#Edd repeatedly suffering the horrible stench of Sheldon. *''Main Scam'': Frog-jumping Derby. (which never started at all) *The title, "Thick as an Ed", is a play on words of Thick as a Brick, a 1972 concept album by the rock band Jethro Tull. *On the title card, there is an arm that looks like Ed's arm. *When Sarah yells at Ed, he's still in his pajamas, but after Sarah leaves for a while, Ed's in his regular clothes. Gallery Ed_FakeFrog.jpg|Would that even work? Or just get other female frogs to be competitive. Edd_PortableShower.jpg|How did he carry that portable shower with him without Ed and Eddy noticing? Video Thick as an Ed – Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes with scams Category:Episodes where scams failed